


Dessert

by Aronon7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronon7/pseuds/Aronon7
Summary: After the crisis in New York was resolved, the lives of the Avengers were back on track. Anthony found that their captain seemed to be in a relationship, which made him feel jealous.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it’s an article without logic, just want them to talk about love like a young man.

Tony觉得他们的Cap最近很不对劲。

比如Steve摆置他那有些过时的手机的时长超过了以往的两倍。

再比如Steve推掉了周日下午的大部分活动然后莫名其妙地消失又出现。

“Captain说他有个appointment。”和Steve共事的特工们用相同的答案回复他们的特别顾问。

Tony绝不承认自己与反应堆相连的那部分猛地抽动了一下。  
~  
在纽约大战后，Steve大部分时间过着神盾、布鲁克林、复仇者大厦三点一线的生活，错过的七十年有很多东西需要补课，好在他强化后学习能力能更快地帮助他弥补因科技发展而产生的巨大鸿沟。大厦的主人，这位未来科学家，乐于伸出援助之手让他对此十分感激。Tony也很高兴他的朋友们愿意慢慢地接受这栋大厦作为他们另一个家。Clint与Natasha会来这里搜刮甜点和酒水，Thor留在阿斯加德协助他的父亲处理事务，偶尔他会带女友Jane.Foster来大厦参观高精尖仪器，Dr.Banner则选择周游世界寻找能更有效控制Hulk的良方。

总之一切都在朝着好的方向发展，虽然Tony还会因从虫洞中坠落的噩梦而惊醒，Steve还是会在某些时刻感到迷茫而无所是从，一部分官员更是出于狭隘的目的抓住超级英雄造成的“硕果”大放厥词。他相信他们总有办法克服这一切，只要他们“Together”。  
～  
Tony发誓，他在纽约的街头撞见Steve和他的“约会”对象并不是有意为之。

他只是突发奇想乔转打扮在曼哈顿街头闲逛借此逃掉沉闷无聊的董事会，通常情况下Pepper会帮他处理好这个，但就在他准备去买份甜甜圈和黑咖啡犒劳自己路上，却看到拎着大包小包穿着老旧格子衫的Steve从一家超市里走出来，旁边跟着一个金发碧眼的姑娘，两人有说有笑看起来就像是一对热恋中的小情侣。

Tony盯着两人离开的方向看了很久，Steve那略带羞涩的笑容在他脑海中挥之不去，直到旁边的某个路人惊呼一声：“那不是Tony.Stark吗？”然后他就被“呼啦”一下涌过来的人群给围了个里三层外三层。

当天晚上，千杯不倒的Stark总裁可耻的被三杯陈年杜松子给打倒了。

在沙发上不安分翻腾的Tony迷迷糊糊地想着自己的酒量为什么下降的这么快。

但第二天早上，当他伴随着宿醉的头痛和落枕的疼痛从自己的房间醒来时，他会在自己床头发现醒酒汤和尚温的早餐。  
~  
“我真不明白你为什么会得出这种结论？”Clint冷漠地盯着虚拟屏幕，刚刚结束掉一个棘手任务的Hawkeye选择在大厦消磨掉一个无所事事的下午，结果却被Tony.Stark抓来被迫聆听名为“重大情况”实为八卦（在他看来）的分析。

“第一，Captain只是碰巧救了她而已，我们谁都有可能去那里。第二，比起一个无权无势的糕点店店主的女儿，我相信九头蛇更乐意把功夫下到神盾局的特工身上。第三，说到底这只是你一厢情愿地猜测而已。”

Clint毫无形象地歪在沙发上，生无可恋的神情下压抑着疲惫，在经历了因为拯救纽约出力在医院里趴了三天，一归队却被强制休假关进心理诊疗室做各种评估（多亏了Natasha的担保才得以尽早脱身）的糟心事儿后，亦师亦友的长官Phil.Coulson和那些被他害死同伴更是无时无刻不在困扰着他。

“你别忘了老冰棍看谁都是好人。”Tony这话听起来简直就是在无理取闹。

“Nat听见了一定会给你一针的。”Clint将网球高高抛起又精准地将它抓回手中，脸上突然出现的夸张笑容让Tony觉得异常刺眼。

“虽然我承认Captain的某些想法过时，但不代表他连最基本的判断力都失去了。”

“嘿！小鸟！我没在质疑他的能力！”Tony义愤填膺地驳斥Clint。

Baton当机立断抄起手边的外套蒙住头躺在沙发上装死。

Steve去哪里交什么朋友管你什么事？他在心里默默吐槽。  
～  
Tony突然发现他已经很久没与Steve交谈甚至见过面了。

于是在某个风和日丽的上午，在Jarvis的帮助下，他在神盾局的某个角落里堵住了Steve。

“Rogers，我最近那里惹到你了？”咄咄逼人地话刚一出口Stark简直想咬断自己的舌头。

“不，你怎么会这么想？”还未换下制服的Steve困惑地看着气势汹汹堵在面前的炸毛猫。

但Tony的手机铃和Steve的任务传呼机不合时宜的同时响起，他只能眼睁睁地看着那道红蓝色的身影消失在快速关闭的电梯门后。

不耐烦地掐灭电话里唯唯诺诺地客套，Tony.Stark点开一个会话，开始编辑短信。  
~  
处理完事情回大厦的途中，Tony顺路去拜访了Steve的“约会”对象。

对方显然对这位社会名流的不期而至而又惊又喜，在慌乱中杵在门口语无伦次地介绍：“您知道，我的男友，他从高中开始就一直很崇拜您！”她在说到自己的恋人时眼中闪着热恋中少女所有的憧憬，带着甜蜜的笑容，脸颊由于兴奋染上了红晕，双手因为紧张将衣服下摆绞得皱巴巴的。

“我的荣幸。”Tony露出那种能迷倒千万少女的公式化的笑容。

“等等？”从高中开始？他觉得有些事情自己从一开始就搞错了。

签完了卡片照完了合影，Tony抱着对方免费赠送的两盒作为谢礼的点心上了车，路过某家餐馆时，他想了想又打包了两份土豆泥带回去。

在复仇者们行踪不定的日子里，只有家具陈列的大厅显得太过空旷。

餐桌上摆着十二寸的翻糖蛋糕，外面贴着糖膏非常贴心地做成了渐变的颜色，上面摆着他们七人的小模型。

“Steve？”Tony不太确定地唤了一声。

“Sir，Captain Rogers正在厨房。”Jarvis的英伦腔自天花板上响起。

大厦主人相信自家AI的语气里微妙的嘲讽一定是错觉。  
~  
Tony抱着点心窝在沙发上闭目养神，他的脑海中闪过无数个画面，无数种念头，但最后他一个都抓不住，这让他感到烦躁。

熟悉有力的脚步声响起——

他猛地睁开眼。

“哦，嗨。”Steve站在他面前，看起来有些无措，金棕色睫毛下湿漉漉的蓝眼睛带着无辜的神情看着他。

天！Stark在心里呻吟，有谁会受得了这种眼神！

不知道是不是因为灯光太过昏暗、气氛太过暧昧，一些不合时宜的绮念在脑海中快速滋长又被迅速掐灭。

“Cap。”Tony慢慢地坐起来，他想自己大概是睡蒙了才会感到这般头晕目眩。

“Steve，我只想知道哪里惹到你了？”完了，他想。他本意是要进行一场和平的谈话，好了解他们之到底出了什么差错让他们的关系变得如此尴尬。但嘴巴欢乐的把他的大脑踢到一边儿去了。

“没有，不是，我只是太忙了。有太多的事情要做……”Steve揉了揉脸，表情诚恳的让人心碎。

“让你宁肯花一个下午去烤蛋糕也不愿意出现在大厦里？”大脑挣扎着想要夺回控制权但是失败了。

Steve瞪着他，大概是在考虑他从哪里得知了这个消息。

“你为什么不给我做……”Tony小声嘟囔着，显然忘记了对方四倍于常人的听力。

“你不记得了？”Steve看起来像是要揍他了。

“记得什么？”Tony皱了皱眉，然后忽然清醒，觉得自己可能找到问题所在了。

Steve有些伤感的想这大概是Tony的又一个把戏，一个天才科学家怎么可能如此健忘？他努力让自己表现的不像是一个为情所困的毛头小子，他觉得那让他看起来滑稽可笑：“我之前尝试着给你做了一些，但你把他们——”

他的理智告诉他应该停下，可他无法抑制这种冲动，引以为傲的自制力在这一刹那突然失效。

Steve顿了顿，再开口时声音里带上了几分委屈：“全都倒进了垃圾桶。”

“什么？什么时候的事？Jar.！”Tony觉得这个指责太过不公，因为他的记忆对此一片空白。

然后他目瞪口呆地看着虚拟屏幕上醉醺醺的自己跌跌撞撞地栽出电梯，然后被大厅里的沙发绊地踉跄了一下，再然后他赌气一般将桌上的东西扫落到垃圾桶里。时间显示为某个糟心一天的夜晚。

“嘿，Cap，你看，我不是故意的！”Tony摊开手有些焦急地为自己辩护。

但对方只是带着无所谓的表情耸了耸肩，盯着他看了几秒钟，然后转过身去。

“Steve......”Stark天才的大脑停止了工作，精密的齿轮卡在一起“咔咔”作响，他的脑海中有一个尖锐的声音叫嚣着：“留下他！”但他引以为傲的舌头仿佛被强力胶给黏住，只能呆愣着张着嘴再发不出半点儿声音。

Steve叹了口气，向大门迈了两步准备离开。

身后的人咕哝着一些听不懂的话，随之而来的是盒子与茶几碰撞的巨大响声，然后一股巨大的拉力附上了他的衬衫袖。

Steve下意识地回头，下一秒，他得到了一个带着糖霜的吻。

END


End file.
